Ecklie Knows Now What?
by trishaj48
Summary: What if when Ecklie found out about Gil and Sara he said BREAK IT OFF OR ELSE. What would Gil say? Where would he go? This is just a short story, none of it fallows the TV show, but I am having fun with it.
1. Chapter 1

Gil and Sara's first night together was heaven, not doubt about it.

They made love 4 times, he honestly did not think he had that much in him.

That was two years ago, no one knew, no was supposed to know.

They were breaking more then one rule but they did not care, they are in love.

One day after shift Gil is called into Ecklie's office, he knows from the start that it can't be good, the sheriff and the under sheriff are both standing there.

"Take a seat," Ecklie says. "I have a feeling I would rather stand," Gil tells him. "Have it your way," Conrad says.

"We know from a reliable source that you and Sara Sidle are sleeping together," the sheriff says.

Gil looks at him, "Do you have a camera hidden in my bedroom?" "No," comes the answer.

"Then how in the hell do you know what is going on in my bedroom?" he demands.

"We will not devolve our source but it is reliable," Ecklie says, "Are you going to deny it?"

At first Gil is going to deny it, maybe they just have a hunch and they are playing it out?

Finally he says, "We have been living together for the last 18 months so I guess that means we are sleeping together."

"Look Gil," the sheriff says, "you know the rules. This has to stop. You have to end it with Miss Sidle or it is your job. I will give you a few days to think it over."

Conrad smiles, "We all know you will not throw away what you have worked so hard for."

Gil looked from one to the other, "I don't need to think about it," he said, "I know where my properties are, I know what is important."

All three of them smiled.

"Consider this my two week notice," he told them, "Nothing is more important to me then my Sara."

He turned and headed for the door.

All three men stood with mouths open, they never thought he would pick her over his job.

Ecklie told them he had a plan, they could fire Sara - after all there was enough negative stuff in her jacket to warrant getting rid of her.

"With her gone he will stay," Ecklie said.

"This better work," the sheriff yells, "Do you know what losing him would do to the reputation of this lab!"

Gil comes storming into their house and slams the door.

Sara, who had been reading on the couch jumps, "What is it?"

"They know," he says, "They know about us."

He then tells her about the meeting. He leaves out his answer to them, he assumes she know that he would pick her over the job.

Sara puts her arms around him, deep inside she knew this day would come.

"I'll pack," she says tears running down her face. "I'll get a room in town and after I find a place I'll send for the rest of my stuff."

Gil stands there looking at her, "Are you serious?"

"I can't stand in your way," she tells him."

Gil pulls her into a deep kiss, "YOU are not going anywhere. I told them they can consider this my notice. I can not … I will not live without you. YOU are my life."

Sara returns his kiss, "I can't believe …."

He stops her, "I told you that you were the best thing that ever happened to me and now that I have you nothing will keep us apart."

Sara had tears in her eyes, she could not believe what he had just said. She knew he loved her, she just was not sure how much, until now.

The next shift Sara was called into Ecklie's office, "Have a seat?"

"I think I will stand," she tells him.

"You have to break this thing off with Grissom or I want your badge and your gun, I will let you go," Ecklie tells her.

Sara is not even surprised, she had a feeling it would come to this.

She lay them both down and walked away with out saying anything.

She headed straight for Gil's office, as she walked in the door he had just finished a phone call, "I'll be damned he said slamming down the receiver.

Sara giggled, "That was the sheriff right? He told you that you could withdraw your resignation because they were thinking about letting me go."

He lift his head and looked at her, "How?"

She laughed. "I just came from Ecklie's office," she said, then she told him about their conversation. "So I left him my badge and gun and came here to see you," she told him.

Gil laughed, "Well it would appear that we are both jobless."

Sara hugged him, "Well you still have two weeks. Or you could stay."

Gil looked deep into her eyes, "No. I will not stay here without you. No one will force me into doing anything I don't want to."

About this time the rest of the crew came in, their eyes popped open at the sight of Gil and Sara embracing.

"Have a seat people," Gil said, "I have a story to tell."

After Gil explained everything then he added, "They told me to break it off with Sara, I told them no. In two weeks Catherine, the lab will be yours."

"What will you do?" Nick asked.

"I'll find something, I am not worried about it. But I do have a job for you Greg," he said, "It is not one you have to take, it is strictly voluntary."

Gil told him he wanted to see if Greg cold find out who squealed.

"I bet it was Hodges," Warrick said.

"Let's not jump to any conclusions," Gil said.

Greg agreed to take on the job, he would get to the bottom of things.

A week later Greg stopped Gil and Nick in the hall.

"You talk in your sleep," he said. Gil looked at him, "What?"

"You talk in your sleep. You remember a couple of months ago when you and that new guy from swings had that case that took you out of town?"

Greg said. Gil said he did.

"You had to room together," Greg said. "Yeah," Gil said starting to but one and one together.

"It would seem that you were having a - well let's say an XXX rated dream about you and Sara," Greg said blushing a little, "Jameson heard it and told Ecklie."

"So that is why Jameson got that promotion over a lot of more qualified people," Gil said.

"Shall we hang him?" Nick said. "It was bond to come out soon enough," Gil said, "Anyway, I already have my eye on something else."

"Tell us," Nick said.

"Over breakfast after shift," Gil said walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

Gil had his own way of getting back at Jameson.

He knew that Jameson was not busy that night so he asked his supervisor if he could barrow him.

Jameson knocked at Gil's door, "Keller says I am to work with you tonight?"

"Yes," Gil said. "With Sara being let go I am one short and I need some help. I have a 419."

"Ok," he said, "I will get my kit and meet you in the car."

Warrick, Greg, and Nick all looked at him. Gil smiled, "Decomp. Lots of it."

They all laughed as Gil walked away. The two things that Jameson could not stand was bugs and decomp and where you found one you found the other.

After shift Sara meant the gang at OVER EASY.

They were all laughing when she got there. She kissed Gil and sat, "What is so funny?"

Gil filled her in on what Greg had found and what he had done. Sara smirked, "You can be so mean." "Hey," he said, "It was all perfectly legal."

This made everyone laugh all the more.

"Ok Griss," Warrick said, "Tell us about your big plan."

Sara smiled and handed him the papers, "We have been approved." Gil kissed her.

"In a nut shell," he started, "Some rich fella in Henderson left them a million dollars for the sole purpose of upgrading their Forensic Science Center."

"Henderson has their own lab?" Catherine asked.

"They do," Sara said, "But it is short staffed and there are a lot of things missing."

"That is where you two come in?" Greg said.

"Yes," Gil said. "Sara went on line the other day and found out about the expansion and their need for qualified personal. We both applied. We will be doing the same thing as we are now but in Henderson."

"What will the Science Center have?" Nick asked.

"They are putting together the staff for a CSI Unit that will include DNA, firearms, trace, prints, all kinds of impression comparison, drugs of all kinds, QD, their own arson evidence analysis, AV, a vehicle examination area, a Central Evidence Vault along with Training, Quality Control and Laboratory Accreditation," Sara said as she read the printout she was holding.

"And they know about you to being involved?" Catherine asked.

"They know and they don't care," Sara said touching Gil's hand. "We have to sign a paper stating that we will conduct ourselves in a professional manor at all times while we are on their time."

Catherine looked at Warrick and smiled.

"Do I detect a little something?" Gil asked.

Warrick smiled, "Let's just say that you and Sara are not the only ones keeping a secret."

"Is there room for two more?" Catherine asked. "Make that three," Nick said. "Make it four," Greg added.

Gil laughed. Sara handed them each a paper with the web site they had to go to so they could fill out their applications.

Sara looked at Gil and nodded her head.

"Now before you all head home there is one more thing I would like to tell you."

They all looked at him and at the same time said, "What?"

"Sara and I have decided to get married, nothing big, just a civil ceremony at the JP's office," Gil said.

"And we would like it if you all would be there," Sara added. "When?" they all asked. "The day after tomorrow," Sara told them. Each one said they would be there. Gil and Sara said their good byes and left.

At the house Sara showed Gil another web site she had been visiting, Gil laughed. "I am no acrobat but I am willing." Sara smiled, "Only the easy ones."

She took his hand and headed for the bedroom.

It took no time for clothing to be shed and fall to the floor.

Sara lied on her front, (knees up and out) with a pillow under her stomach.

While Gil got on his kneels behind and between her legs.

He found this position especially erotic, he could see and smell her womanhood.

Her clit and opening were easily accessible and he took full advantage of it. He started by licking her, from her opening to her clit.

The he kissed and nipped at her inner thigh. By this time Sara was moaning loudly, begging for more.

Gil smiled and went right back to her clit. He sucked and licked at it.

Just as she was ready to come he pushed his tongue into her opening, flicking it in and out and running it around her cannel.

Sara was pushing hips closer to him, her climax was intense as she released her juices into his mouth.

Gil removed the pillow and lay her on her back.

She moved her hips so that her legs were in the air, and then bent at her knees.

Gil entered her from a kneeling position.

Leaning on Sara's legs, improved his angle of penetration to better target her g-spot.

They rocked together, in perfect rhythm, soft moans and groans soon became loud screams of intimate pleasure.

Waves of ecstasy roared throughout their bodies as they both climaxed.

Gil fell forward and found her breasts. He tenderly sucked her nipples as they slowly found their way back to some since of normalcy.

Sara moved from under him and nestled into her comfy spot.

"I like it," she said. "MMM, fantastic," was his reply. Sleep soon found them both.

When Gil work next morning he found Sara snuggled close to him, her back against him.

He reached his arm around her and found her breasts, gently he started to play with her nipples.

Sara moaned quietly as she woke.

She started to turn towards him. "Stay there," he whispered.

Sara smiled, one of his favorite positions was _spooning_, she knew that was what he wanted. Sara positioned herself so he could enter her.

He continued to play with her breasts as he moved in and out of her.

At first she was not to sure about this one because she liked to see his face when he climaxed.

Over the time they were together she too found it pleasurable because he was in just the right position to massage her g spot with his manhood.

Each stroke would hit it, soon she was breathing heavily and moaning loudly, between the feel of her juices running down his manhood and the tightening of her canal around it soon brought Gil to his climax.

He withdrew himself from her, she rolled facing him and kissed him.

"What a beautiful way to wake up," she said smiling at him. "I could not agree more," he told her as he held her close to him.

That day was spent making final arrangements for the wedding. Because Henderson was so close they seen no need to move, they both loved their home.

That night as shift was about to start Gil was stopped by Ecklie.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing?" he yelled. "Shall we take this in my office where it is a little more private?" Gil suggested.

Conrad stormed into Gil's office and slammed the door.

Gil was packing as Ecklie once more asked him what was going on.

"I am leaving because you will not let Sara and I be together," Gil said not sure why he had to point out the obvious.

"That is not what I mean," Conrad said throwing several pieces of paper down on the desk.

Gil picked them up, he had to hide a smile.

Catherine, Warrick, Greg and Nick had all put in their resignations.

They were all accepted at the new Science Center.

"You are taking my whole night crew," Conrad said.

"I can not control what others do," was all Gil would say. "Now if you don't mind, I have some packing to do and some cases to solve," Gil said pointing to the door.

Conrad threw his hands up in defeat as he walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Conrad was sitting in his office when his secretary told him the sheriff wanted to see him.

"He dose not sound to happy," she had told Ecklie.

Conrad stood, inhaled deeply and went to the sheriff's office.

"You and your smart ass ideas," he screamed at Conrad.

"'_With her gone he will stay'_ I believe that is what you said," the sheriff said, "Well guess what! They are ALL going - his whole damn crew."

"I -- I thought…," Conrad started to say.

"I doubt you thought at all," the sheriff said, "For heavens sake, we should have just changed the rules. Who the hell cares who he wants to bang. Do you know how hard it is going to be to get another entomologist with his credentials?"

"Yes sir," Conrad said. Fire was coming from the sheriff's eye's, Conrad was sure that if looks could kill he would be laying there - dead.

"Perhaps we could tell him we changed our minds, that we rescinded the rules," Ecklie said.

The sheriff looked at him, "And if we let him get away with it we will have to let everyone just do what ever the hell they want. Then who will be running things?"

Conrad agreed with him. "Get out of here before I fire you too," the sheriff said firing up his computer, "I have a bug guy to find."

The next morning Gil and Sara stood in front of the JP and with all their friends watching, exchanged vows.

Catherine and Warrick had been talking about getting married, with Gil and Sara's permission they turned it into a double ceremony.

They all went to dinner latter at the Bellagio.

"I hear Conrad got his ass chewed out," Nick said. Everyone giggled.

"I almost feel sorry for him," Gil said. Everyone looked at him in surprise, "I said ALMOST," Gil said smiling.

"Enough of work," Sara said, "we are celebrating." No more was mentioned, they all enjoyed their meal and a few dances.

Back at their house Gil was putting away a few boxes he had brought from his office.

"I wish we could go somewhere for a honeymoon," he said to Sara. "But we have to report to Henderson the day after tomorrow and you have to get all your credentials changed over to your new name."

Sara came up behind him and put her arms around his waist, "We only need a bed for what I am thinking."

Gil turned to her and smiled, "And I know where there is a nice king size one. It even has clean sheets on it."

Sara kissed him, "Not for long." She laughed as she took off for the bedroom.

Sara had something in mind for Gil. She stopped him from undressing her, "Let me," she whispered. She slowly undressed him, touching and kissing as she did.

He sat on the bed as she seductively undressed for him, it was almost more then he could take.

He reached for her, she smiled and pushed him back on the bed.

"Lay on your side," she whispered. He knew she had been back on that website again, he smiled as he obeyed her.

She lay on her side they were facing head-to-toe.

Sara placed the head of his penis inside her mouth. With her tongue, she began a circle motion around his head.

She found that sensitive area where the underside of the head meets the shaft.

Using her tongue she stimulated that area with any variety of motions; circular, back and forth, side to side.

Gil was groaning deeply, by the way he was laying he could see her womanhood.

Sara jerked with pleasure as he started to massage her clit.

His eyes went back to her, he loved the fact that he could see what she was doing to him.

Sara released his penis, she gently took each testicle in her mouth and sucked at it, then she gently held his scrotum in her hand as she went back to his manhood.

Between her sucking and licking and kisses Gil was begging fro his release, Sara gladly gave it to him, he released himself as she swallowed it all.

Sara was already in the perfect position, Gil simply turned her to her back, moved between her legs and finished what his fingers had started.

Already being excited because of the attention he and paid to her clit it took her no time to release her juices.

Gil kissed his way to her lips, then lay beside her.

Sara smiled, she was not about to give up - after all, this was her wedding night.

Sara let her hand slip down to his limp manhood, a few strokes and touches in the right spot and it was no longer limp.

Gil smiled, he was not sure what position she wanted but he really did not care.

He was beginning to like the idea of exploring.

Sara whispered, "Kneel facing me."

She did the same then raised one of her legs over his opposite thigh, that gave him all the room he needed to be able to enter her.

He loved this, he was able to look in her eyes, kiss her or hold her.

Sara loved it too, she loved the way his eyes would sparkle as he came deep inside her.

Sill locked that way they fell to the bed, Gil kissed her, "I love you, Mrs. Grissom."

Sara smiled, "I love you too, Mr. Grissom."

Sara giggled, "I was right. The sheets did not stay clean for long."

Gil smiled as they rearranged them selves so she could get into her comfy place.

"We will go away someplace later, I promise," he told her.

Sara kissed his chest, "As long as I am with you I don't care where I am."

The next day Gil and Sara meant with the others, they had some paper work to finish and each needed a physical.

They had decided to all go to Gil's doctors - "What the heck," Gil had said, "may as well get it done and over with."

As they were waiting their turn for the physical they would work on their paperwork and talk.

They were all laughing and talking when Catherine came out of the office, her eyes wide open - shock filled her face.

"Hon, what is it?" Warrick asked going to her.

"Pa .. Pa.. Pregnant!" she stuttered. Warrick looked at her, "What?"

"I am pregnant," she said, "The doctor said I need to see a gynecologist, my urine tested positive."

Warrick did not know rather to laugh or cry, he just helped her sit.

"I think you two have a lot to talk about," Nick said.

"Sara, your next," the nurse said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Catherine was still not able to get over the shock, Warrick was just holding her.

"A baby!" he said, "How fantastic."

Catherine looked at him and half smiled, she wanted to give her new husband a child but she was equally sure she did not want to go through it again.

Warrick could since her apprehension, "Darling, I am not Eddy. I will not put you through what he did."

Catherine turned and smiled at him, "I know love. It is just - well just not what I was expecting."

Warrick kissed her, "We will be alright."

Then he laughed, "What is Sara gets the same news. Wouldn't that be a kick in the ass?"

Gil just looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "It would be - well something," he said.

Sara came from the exam room, everyone looked at her.

"What?" she said, "Did I put my shirt on backwards?"

"No," Gil said looking at her, "They all seem to think that you will have an announcement to make."

"I do. I am starved, lets go eat," she said.

"No baby announcements?" Nick asked.

Sara laughed and headed out the door.

"Guess not," he said as everyone fallowed her.

At the diner they were talking about Warrick and Catherine's surprise and their new jobs that would start tomorrow.

They were told that they would each have a vehicle at their disposal once they got there so they had decided to ride together.

This was their last shift in Vegas, Gil had hoped it would be quite, but it was not. It seemed that every one in the city was up to no good.

"Each of you will be paired with your replacement," Gil said, "That way they will be able to finish whatever you can't. "It is crazy out there, stay safe."

He passed out assignments. Catherine and Mary was on their way to their site, there was an abortion clinic that had been bombed, no deaths but several injuries.

"I'll start photo's and prints and see if I can find the bomb," Mary said, "You can do the interviews."

Catherine nodded and started talking to several people. One back of the ladies caught her eye, she thought she knew her - she was sure she knew her.

Walking over to the lady Catherine touched her shoulder, "Sara?"

Sara turned to face Catherine, there was blood and tears running down her face. "I picked the wrong day to do this," Sara said trying to smile.

"Sara, you had an abortion?" Catherine said disbelief in her voice.

"No, I was next, the bomb went off before the doctor got to me."

"Dose Gil know?" Catherine asked.

"No," Sara told her.

"You were going to abort his child and not tell him? It is his child?" Catherine asked.

"Of course," Sara told her.

Mary walked up to them, Sara quickly turned her back. "It looks like I have everything I need, I am heading back to the lab."

"I have a few more interviews, will meet you there," Catherine said.

After she left Catherine suggested Sara have her wound tended to, when it was taken care of they went somewhere and talk.

"Why?" Catherine asked, "Why would you want to do this?"

"It is past obvious," Sara said.

Catherine looked at her even more confused then before.

"Gil dose not want children," Sara said.

"When did he tell you this?" Catherine wanted to know.

"You remember," Sara said, "When we found that little boy out in the desert. The one who had been beaten and sexually molested before he was killed. Gil said he could not bring a child into this world. There is to many drugs and to much crime, only a fool would have a child in this kind of environment."

"He did," Catherine said, "But you did not see the look on his face today."

Sara looked at her, "What look?"

"When you can out of the exam room and Nicky asked you if you had an announcement. You said 'I do'. Gil lit up, his eyes sparkled, when you said you were starved - well all that left his face. Sara, you can have an abortion up to 14 weeks, talk to him."

Sara nodded, "You are right, as always."

Catherine hugged her, "And IF - which I doubt - Gil was serious, you know he would want to be with you."

Later at the house Gil came walking up the front steps, he seen Sara sitting on the porch.

"Hi love," he said. Then he noticed the bandage on her forehead. "What happened?" he asked.

"We need to talk," she said taking his hand and guiding him down next to her. Gil sat.

"This - she pointed to her bandage - is nothing, just a few stitches."

"How?" he asked.

"I was at Catherine's scene," she said.

Gil looked at her. "You are not a CSI any longer what ……." it hit him, "You were there as a patient?"

"Yes," she said.

Gil looked at her confused, "You are pregnant?" he said, "or were?"

"Are," she said.

His eyes lit up, they did indeed sparkle. "But why would you want to - to hurt our child?"

"I didn't want to," she said, "I thought that was what you wanted."

Gil was even more confused, "Why?"

Sara reminded him of the incident out in the desert, "I just figured that you did not want children, when the doctor told me that I too was expecting I just figured I would .."

Gil pulled her into his arms, "No love. I want children with you. I know what I said then, I was upset, I did not mean it."

Sara buried her head in his chest and cried, "I almost made a terrible mistake."

Gil kissed the top of her head, "I never thought I would be thankful for a crime."

Sara looked at him, "I am so sorry."

He kissed her, "This is something we should have talked about. It is as my fault too." Sara smiled.

"Now tell me all about this little one," he said touching her stomach.

Sara laughed, "I can't say much except that Baby Grissom has been in there for 4 weeks. I guess I will have to call Dr. Hill and make an appointment."

"4 weeks and we did not know about it?" Gil said taking her hand and helping her up.

"Well, my cycles are not normal," she said, "and I have not had any symptoms."

They walked hand in hand into the kitchen. "Gil," she said, "If you don't mind I would rather keep my stupidity confined to just the three of us."

Gil nodded then he said, "Three?"

"Oh yeah," she said smiling, "I forget to mention the part that Catherine played." Sara told him all about her encounter with Catherine.

"Remind me to thank her," Gil said.

They had eaten and were on their way to the bedroom when the phone rang, it was Catherine.

"Everything is fine. ---- We talked it over and you were right. ---- I will see you tomorrow. --- Oh, by the way, Gil said to tell you thank you."

Gil pulled her close to him and kissed her. "Do you think Bug would object if Momma and Daddy celebrated?" he asked.

Sara smiled, "I don't know about Bug, but Momma would LOVE it."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning the gang meant at Gil and Sara's for breakfast before heading to Henderson.

Today would be just a tour of the building, finishing paperwork, getting their materials and what not. Actual work would not start till tomorrow.

Sara touched Gil's shoulder, then to Nicky she said, "You were right."

He looked at her, "About?"

"Yesterday. I just wanted to tell my husband before I told anyone else."

"Hey, congratulations," Nick said.

"Were you celebrating so hard that you hit your head?" Warrick asked referring to the bandage on her forehead.

She glanced at Catherine, "I was at Catherine's scene yesterday."

Quickly Catherine added, "Someone we all know almost made a big mistake."

"Oh, and Sara stopped it?" Nick added. "Yes," Gil said.

A half truth was better then the whole truth, if Sara decided to tell them later, it was her business.

"How do you feel about becoming a papa?" Nick asked.

"Excited, thrilled, happy," Gil said.

They all got into Gil's car and headed for Henderson.

They walked in the front door, you could smell the newness of the place. The fresh paint, the new wood, the building was spectacular, three times better then the lab in Vegas.

"Wow," Greg said, "Soon Vegas will be sending stuff to US instead of the other way around."

A gentleman came up to greet them, "You must be Dr. Gilbert Grissom? I am Joel Goodman, director of the Science Center. And this must be your team?"

Gil shook his hand, " Gil will be fine. This is Warrick and Catherine Brown, Nick Stokes, Greg Sanders and Sara Grissom," Gil said as he introduced them all.

"Let me show you around the building, then we can stop at Human Rescores and finish your paperwork.

Joel gave them the grand tour, pointing out the different labs and introducing them to the personal that were already there.

He showed them the break room, it looked more like a cafeteria then a break room. There was a microwave, a full size refrigerator, several snack machines and places where you could sit and relax.

"This will be your office," he said to Gil. Walking in Gil could visualize where he wanted everything.

"And right across the hall we have set up joint offices for each of you," Goodman said as they walked across the hall.

In a large room there was four desks, complete with everything they needed plus storage shelves and a filing cabinet, each had a name plate on it.

"I hate to point out the obvious," Nick said, "But there are FIVE of us."

Joel smiled. "Mrs. Brown will have her own office. She is next in line as far as seniority goes, and always fills in as supervisor, so Dr. Grissom insisted she have her own office, it is right over here."

They went to a room with her name on the door, "It is not as big as Dr. Grissom's," Goodman said. "It is perfect," Catherine added.

From there they went to Human Resources to hand in paperwork and sign a few more forms.

They were directed to the supply room where they picked up the rest of the things they needed.

Joel meant them all back at the break room, "If there are no more questions, I have a few more interviews ." Everyone shook their heads.

"Great, I look forward to working with you all and I will see you all tomorrow."

With that said they all shook hands and Goodman left.

"He sure seems a lot nicer then Ecklie," Greg said.

They gathered their stuff and headed out the door.

"Can a person get something to eat?" Sara said. "Yeah," Catherine added, "I'm starved." Nick laughed, "Eating for two are we?" Sara just rolled her eyes.

"There is a nice diner I stopped at one time when I was here," Gil said, "It is in walking distance and is open 24/7."

They all went to the diner and ate. They found out it was the place where most the Science Center and local police hung out, "That is why it's nickname is station 1 ," the owner said introducing himself.

After they ate they headed back to Vegas, Sara and Catherine had doctors appointments later that day.

In the office they were, once again, filling out paper work.

"I swear, the world would come to an end if someone outlawed paperwork," Sara said. Gil laughed, "Welcome to my world."

Catherine and Warrick went in first, then Gil and Sara.

Everything was fine with both mothers-to-be. They were both 4 weeks along and doing fine. The doctor suggested they stay out of the field after their third month and gave then papers stating that.

Appointments were made for two months from today. The Browns said good bye to the Grissom's and each headed home.

"It has been an interesting day," Gil said as he stretched out on the bed.

Sara smiled, "And it is about to become an interesting night."

"Really?" Gil smiled, "Someone has been back on her website again."

"And I don't hear 'someone' complaining," Sara said as she undressed.

Gil pulled her to him, "Never."

Sara moaned as he pulled her nipples into his mouth, he started to have her lay down, she looked at him and smiled, "Not this time."

Sara knelt on the floor and took the head of his penis into her mouth.

Gil took her hair and held it out of the way, he could see everything she was doing to him.

He never thought that watching her make love to him this way would be so arousing.

The more she sucked and licked the more excited he became. Sara gently took his testicles into her mouth and sucked at them, this caused Gil to beg for his release.

Sara smiled at him and gave in. He sent his juices crashing against the back of her throat.

Sara stood and kissed him, some of his juice was still on her tongue, she told him to scoot to the head of the bed.

Sara kneeled right over his face, the sight and smell of her womanhood aroused him.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her into his mouth, licking and sucking on her clit.

He pushed his tongue into her opening as she spent her juices, hungrily he swallowed what went into his mouth.

Sara slid back a little and, using her tongue, cleaned his face.

They kissed deeply, their tongues dancing around each other, each being able to taste the other.

Sara moved back, raising herself he was able to enter her.

They rocked back and forth as Gil massaged her nipples. Gil released himself as Sara reached her second climax.

She fell forward, he held her until she stopped trembling then eased her into her comfy spot. Neither said anything as sleep found them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning it was business as usual, with the exception that they were no longer affiliated with the LVPD and the fact that everything was new.

Greg was amazed at the fact that it seemed like nothing changed.

Nick laughed, "You thought Vegas was the only place where there was crime?" "No," Greg said.

Nick liked the fact that Joel Goodman was the total opposite of Conrad Ecklie, "It makes coming to work a pleasure," Nick had said one morning while they were waiting on Gil for assignments.

"Are you trying to tell me that coming to work with me was not pure heaven?" Warrick joked.

"Oh for sure," Nick said slapping at him.

Catherine rolled her eyes, "Will you two CHILDREN ever grow up?"

"Nope," they both said at the same time. Everyone laughed.

Greg's prediction came true, within 6 months Vegas was calling Henderson and asking for help.

Within a year Vegas crime lab dropped from #2 in the nation to #10. And Henderson's lab - which was not even rated - moved to #2.

Sara said it was because of Gil, shyly he would say it was because of the people that worked there, he would not take sole credit.

"One person dose not make or break the lab," he said, "It is a team effort."

Mr. Goodman though was convinced that Gil's reputation as an entomologist was, if not all, at least most the reason.

2 months after they started Catherine and Sara were confined to the lab.

Sara acted as Gil's secretary and she and Catherine both manned the computers and did research.

Sara was beginning to like research, she had asked Mr. Goodman if it would be possible for her to stay in research after her maternity leave.

"I see no problem with that," Joel told her.

This surprised the others, they thought nothing would ever get Sara out of the field.

Secretly it made Gil happy, he never was to crazy about the mother of his child running around chasing bad guys.

6 months after that Henderson got hit with one of it's worse rain storms in it's history, that was also the night that baby Brown and Baby Grissom decided to make their appearances.

Nick and Greg could not decide who was more nervous, Warrick or Gil.

Each daddy-to-be paced up and down the hall as labor progressed. Warrick was pacing because he was concerned the doctor said Catherine was having blood pressure problems, "Nothing life threatening," the doctor tried to assure him.

"It is not HIS wife and child in there," Warrick told the others as they too tried to reassure him that everything would be fine.

Gil would pace because he needed to take a short break, the look of pain on Sara's face was almost more then he could bare, he could not help but blame himself for the pain she was in.

He inhaled deeply and went back to her, she would not face this alone.

Warrick was told that Catherine would have to have a c section because her blood pressure would not come down, it was the best thing for both mother and child.

Warrick signed the necessary papers and, one half hour later Warrick came out and announced to the gang that ELIJAH SAMUEL BROWN was doing great and so was Catherine.

The crew went to see little Eli, he was his fathers son, no doubt about it, right down to those piercing green eyes.

Catherine was doing fine, "I doubt I want to go through that again," she remarked when asked how she liked the c section.

Sara was in labor for a total of 10 hours, Gil stood by her side and swore this would never happen again, never would he put his love through this.

Tears filled his eyes as Sara delivered their daughter, he could not get over how perfect she was.

What surprised him even more was how the pain left her, there was nothing but love on Sara face.

Sara marveled at her soft and warm and cuddly baby girl as she suckled at her breast.

The crew came in to see Sara and the baby.

KAYLA DAWN GRISSOM seemed oblivious of all the attention she was getting, all that mattered to her was Momma and Momma's milk.

Sara had decided to take 6 months off so she could breast feed Kayla, after that she would wean her.

Gil would sit and watch Sara as she nursed their daughter, Sara would hum to her as she ran her fingers through Kayla's blond curls.

Even though Kayla had Daddy's deep blue eyes and soft blond hair Daddy swore she looked just like Momma.

"She looks like you," Sara would tell him.

Gil could not get over how perfect things had turned out. He would laugh when he thought about Ecklie and how he had tried to force him and Sara apart.

Despite Gil's reactions when Sara was in labor, Sara had talked Gil into one more child, two years after Kayla was born Gil once more stood by her side as she delivered their son, WILLIAM JOSEPH GRISSOM.

Once more it astounded him as to how quickly the pain of birth left her.

Sara smiled at him as she nursed their son, "I could swear you were dying," he said. Sara laughed, "That is why it is called labor."

William was going to have Momma's eyes, they were already a deep brown and he was born with a full head of dark hair.

"I think he will look like his Momma," Gil told her.

Catherine brought Kayla in to see her baby brother, Kayla sat on the bed next to her mother and took Williams hand and kissed it. Then she lay her head on her mothers lap and fell asleep.

Pride filled Gil's heart as he looked at his family, "To think that only a few years ago I thought my job was the most important thing in my life," he said to himself. "Nothing is more important then this."

THE END


End file.
